Duo vs. Dual
"Duo vs. Dual" is the seventh episode of Object Oppose. It was posted on October 31st, 2016, which is also the first anniversary of Object Oppose, but it got deleted on March 8th, 2017. Narrative The Beginning Tiffany was getting Tori ready for bed by zipping up her footed pajamas. Tiffany realized that she forgot to brush her teeth. Right after she brushed her teeth, she decided to call Kaelyn. Once Tiffany was wishing that Tori was alive, she thought about creating a potion that would bring Tori to life. The Rejoin Phone asked Leaf who he thinks will rejoin, Leaf had no idea, but Microphone interruped saying that he'll found out at the rejoin. Once Stella saw Sponge, she got suprised thinking that Sponge was SpongeBob. Kordia was wondering why Sponge was green and had no squarepants. Once Microphone anounnced the account of votes, Yang was guessing that Gear received zero. Gear argued saying that he and Ying should zero votes, because he thinks they're nothing but trouble. While Microphone was anounncing the final two contestants, 2448 Agent appeared. Once the final votes were displayed, Taoism ended up receiving the most votes. Microphone told everyone that the seventh episode won't have a challenge since he couldn't think of one. Once Microphone was walking away, Tiffany wanted to have a chat with him. After three hours, Microphone was tired of chatting with Tiffany. The Anniversary The Cherries were telling Taoism about their journey which bored him. He barely paid attention on what they were saying. Mean while, Flashlight was walking minding her own, until she saw Poop. She quietly walked away. Once Poop looked back, Flashlight ran. Tiffany appeared on the TV asking how the Cherries were doing. She was wondering why Taoism was back. Tiffany was also wondering if the Cherries wanted to hang out with her and Kaelyn while they celebrate their Sixth Anniverary on becoming best friends. Before Tiffany was about to give the Cherries the two beakers, Kaelyn decided to also invite Taoism. Tiffany refused to invite Taoism, because she thought he was an irritating disgrace. Kaelyn explained why she wanted Taoism to come. Tiffany decided to have him come. Once Tiffany was about to transfer the Cherries and Taoism to her apartment. Taoism refused to drink the potion Tiffany gave him and the Cherries. Stella forced Taoism to drink the potion. After a while, Tiffany poured a beaker of potion on Tori to bring her to life. After two hours while Tori and Taoism were at the apartment alone, Tori created a potion that would separate Ying and Yang from being attached to each other. After everyone found out the Tori seperated Ying and Yang, Kaelyn told Tori that she got a suprise for her when she was at the mall. Kaelyn bought Tori a leather outfit. When Tori put on the outfit, everyone thought she looked good in it exept Yang. He wanted Tori to take the outfit off, but she refused to do it. Yang decided to torture Tori and take off her outfit himself. Kaelyn tried to stop Yang, but she wasn't handling well. Tiffany tried to save Kaelyn, but she flew bumping into Ying causing both of them to hit a wall. Once Tori saw herself being naked in front everybody, she felt really embarrassed. Tiffany tried talking to Tori about being embarrassed. After a while, a Black Wallet was sitting on the ground watching the sky while Wallet tried sneaking up on him trying to take his dollar. But Black Wallet turned around when Wallet was about to take his dollar. Mean while, Tiffany, Kaelyn, and Tori were sitting on bench while the Cherries were having a conversation and Ying and Yang were standing up enjoying the weather in the park. Kaelyn saw that Tori was holding a robot. Tori told Kaelyn that she created the robot. She named it Flexo-bot. Ying was wondering on what it does. Tori explained and gave examples on how it works. The Ending After a while, Tiffany was transferring the Cherries and Taoism back the outside field and turned them back to normal. Voting Trivia *The episode was suppose to be in episode 8, but due to what dates, having it in episode 7 makes it get relaesed early. *The first idea on making this episode was having Tiffany and Kaelyn became four times bigger than their standard size and negative like. **The second idea involved Tori and was having her became four times bigger like with Tiffany and Kaelyn in the first idea, while the Cherries, Ying, and Yang because candy and their own object material as humans. **The thrid idea was including a boxing activity in the current idea of doing the episode. *Cookie wasn't seen anywhere through the episode. *"Duo vs. Dual" is the only episode on Object Oppose that doesn't have a challenge. *"Duo vs. Dual" had an upgrade on the animation compared to animation on the last episode. **The episode was animated with "Adobe Anime" instead of "CrazyTalk Animator" *There were so many scenes and parts through the episode that weren't good and had to be deleted. **Tiffany telling Kaelyn about their anniversary on the phone. **Kaelyn traveling and walking to Tiffany's apartment. **Tiffany telling Tori about Object Oppose. **Kaelyn sitting on Yang for not apologizing to Tori for torturing her. **Everyone having sushi except Yang. **The Cherries battles Taoism over two rounds of tic tac toe. **Kaelyn and Tori sitting on Ying and Yang while they make a salt and pepper shaker for the Cherries **Everyone has a sleepover. **Tori attaches Ying and Yang back together. *The first episode with end credits.